They Don’t Care About Us
(Wii/PS3/Xbox 360/iPad 2) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1995 |difficulty = Wii/PS3 Hard (P2) Medium (P1/P3) Medium (Singing) Xbox 360 1/5 (Practice) 3/5 (Dance) 3/5 (Performance) 5/5 (Master Performance) |nogm = Wii/PS3 3 Xbox 360 2 (Performance) 1 (Master Performance) |dg = / / (Wii/PS3) / (Xbox 360) |mode = Crew (Wii/PS3) Solo (Xbox 360) |pc = Black |gc = White |pictos = 129 (P2) 151 (P1/P3) |from = album |nowc=TheyDontCare }} "They Don't Care About Us" by is featured on the Wii, PS3, Xbox 360, and iPad 2 versions of . Appearance of the Dancers Wii/PS3 P1/P3 P2 Theydontcare mj coach 2.png|P1 and P3 Theydontcare mj coach 1.png|P2 Xbox 360 Background Wii/PS3 The routine takes place within a prison with grey walls. The text "THEY DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT US" pops up on the wall whenever it is sung. In the last chorus, it gets replaced by the roof of a skyscraper during a rainy night, with black silhouettes following the moves of the backup dancers. Xbox 360 Gold Moves Wii/PS3 There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Point the right arm to the right side. Gold Move 2: Quickly drop your arms down. Theydontcare gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Wii) Theydontcare_gm_1_ps3.png|Gold Move 1 (PS3) Theydontcare gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Theydontcare gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Wii) Theydontcare_gm_2_ps3.png|Gold Move 2 (PS3) Theydontcare gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Xbox 360 Performance There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your right hand to the head. Theydontcare_gm_1_xbox360.png|Both Gold Moves Master Performance There is one Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Put your right hand to the head. Theydontcare_gm_1_xbox360.png|Gold Move Trivia * The lyrics "jew me sue me" and "kick me kike me" were replaced in-game with “sue me sue me” and “kick me kick me,” respectively. In the official version, the lyrics were either changed to "do me" and “strike me” or replaced with loud abstract noises. Gallery In-Game Screenshots Theydontcare mj menu wii.png|''They Don't Care About Us'' on the menu (Wii) Theydontcare mj coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Wii) Theydontcare mj score wii.png|Scoring screen (Wii) Theydontcare mj menu ps3.png|''They Don't Care About Us'' on the menu (PS3) Theydontcare mj coachmenu ps3.png|Coach selection screen (PS3) Theydontcare mj score ps3.png|Scoring screen (PS3) Theydontcare mj menu xbox360.png|''They Don't Care About Us'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Promotional Images Dontcareaboutus promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Videos Official Music Videos File:Michael Jackson - They Don't Care About Us File:Michael Jackson - They Don't Care About Us (Prison Version) (Official Video) Gameplays Wii Michael Jackson The Experience They Don't Care About Us HD PS3 They Don't Care About Us - Michael Jackson The Experience (PS3) Xbox 360 They Don't Care About Us (Performance) - Michael Jackson The Experience (Xbox 360) They Don't Care About Us (Master Performance) - Michael Jackson The Experience (Xbox 360) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Michael Jackson: The Experience Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs by Michael Jackson Category:Console Exclusives Category:1/5 Songs Category:3/5 Songs Category:5/5 Songs